As more Internet protocol (IP)/multi-protocol label switching (MPLS) networks continue to deploy mission-critical real-time traffic, such as video, etc., substantial avoidance of packet loss (due to any kind of failure in the network) is becoming more important than ever before. This is because standard definition television (SDTV) and high definition television (HDTV) video traffic (e.g., encoded using MPEG-2, MPEG-4 AVC, SMPTE VC-1, or other common video codecs), typically carried using user datagram protocol (UDP) over IP, is highly susceptible to packet loss due to its significant level of compression, and may result in visual degradation even with a single lost packet.